


Поцелуй Тауруса

by Tarosya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Kudos: 1





	Поцелуй Тауруса

_Что мне снег, что мне зной_

_Что мне дождик проливной_

_Когда мой пистолет со мной_

Инструктор достал из коробки Глок. Положил передо мной на стойку. Рукояткой ко мне, предлагая взять. Я смотрела на вороненую сталь пистолета, будто видела своего старого друга впервые. - Может, ты хочешь Беретту? – Инструктор неплохо изучил мои вкусы. Я отрицательно покачала головой. - Я знаю, что тебе нужно! – он подмигнул. Инструктор достал другую коробку. Открыл. А в ней… Он был таким огромным и блестящим, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Я думала, такие показывают только в кино. Я провела ладонью по блестящему стволу. Металл холодил пальцы. Но это ненадолго. Еще несколько минут, и он раскалится от выстрелов. И тогда уже пистолет будет согревать мою ладонь своим теплом нагретого металла. - Кто это? – Спросила я, как про живое существо. А так оно и есть. Ведь у каждого оружия своя душа, свой характер. Нужно только позволить себе это почувствовать.

\- Таурус. Привет, Таурус! Уверена, мы подружимся.

\- Сколько патронов? – Спросил инструктор.

\- 50. – Как всегда.

Взяв Таурус и коробку с патронами, я зашла на стрельбище. Инструктор зашел за мной. Он вряд ли научит меня чему-то новому. Но по правилам он не должен оставлять меня одну. Возможно, ему даже любопытно наблюдать за мной. Одиннадцатый патрон вошел в обойму уже туго. Несмазанная пружина сопротивлялась. Привычным движением вставляю обойму в рукоятку. Передергиваю затвор, посылая патрон из магазина в ствол. Только взяв Таурус в руку, я полностью осознала, какой же он большой. Моей маленькой ладошки не хватает обхватить его рукоятку. Я подняла пистолет на уровень мишени. Держала Таурус двумя руками. Одной не удержать. Палец лег на спусковой крючок. Несколько секунд я выжидала, целилась. Палец осторожно спустил курок. Таурус разорвал воздух громом выстрела, отозвавшимся глухим эхом через наушники. Ударил силой отдачи в руки. А у тебя строптивый норов, друг Таурус! И мощный голос! А еще говорят, что Беретта громогласная… Силы моих пальцев не хватило, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок. Таурус упирался. Я передернула затвор вручную. Выстрел. У Тауруса упрямый характер. Он не желал мне подчинится. Я снова передернула, как в вестернах про ковбоев. Выстрел. Я найду к тебе подход, Таурус. Ты у меня в руках. Пятый… Шестой… Я считаю выстрелы, помня, сколько патронов я вложила в обойму. Если магазин пуст, но остался патрон в стволе, которого не заметишь - ситуация может стать рискованной. Иронично, но инструктор никогда не говорил мне о подобной опасности. Я знаю об этом из боевиков. Седьмой… Вибрирующий воздух щекочет ноздри едковатым запахом сгоревшего пороха. Восьмой… Таурус строптиво дернулся у меня в руках, меняя траекторию выброшенной затвором гильзы. И посылая ее, раскаленную, прямиком в глубокий ворот моей кофточки. Гильза обожгла грудь своим первым горячим прикосновением. И провалилась в декольте. Я попыталась достать ее, просунув руку в вырез блузки, под пристальным взглядом инструктора, ставшим таким же жарким, как обжегший меня кусочек металла. Гильза убегала от меня, проваливаясь все глубже под одежду. Я принялась подпрыгивать, пытаясь вытряхнуть незваную гостью. Инструктор наблюдал за моими телодвижениями парализованный происходящим. И только глаза расширились, и сверкали заводным безумием. Наконец гильза, совершив вояж от моей груди вдоль живота, вылетела из-под блузки, и упала на пол. На груди, на месте первого соприкосновения с гильзой уже успел появиться пузырек ожога. Скверный у тебя характер, Таурус. Привередливый. Ты захотел показать мне, кто из нас двоих хозяин положения. Но твой поцелуй – это не банальный засос. Таурус, ты устроил мне настоящее приключение.


End file.
